Bloody Cherry Blossoms
by Pumka
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are sent on an easy mission that took a turn for the worse and Sakura's having a tough time adjusting to all of the stresses. It doesn't help when guys she never wanted to see keep popping up. SakuraXItachi
1. Chapter 1: Rainy Day

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. Never have and never will!!!!

**Bloody Cherry Blossoms**

Note:

_**Inner Sakura**_

_Outer Sakura_

Chapter 1

The rain came pounding down on the roof of her house, and her alarm clock started to ring again for the third time. She slowly and lazily lifted up her hand and smacked the snooze button again. It was a miserable day, and the pink haired ninja was assigned a mission, to deliver a scroll to a monk located in a small village, close to the border of Fire Country.

Sakura rolled over in her bed and sighed. She didn't want to take this mission. Ino's birthday was in two days and she was going to miss it. She hated that, and so did Ino.

She rolled back to look at her clock. It read 9:35. She forced herself out of bed and grabbed her backpack. She looked out the window and decided to pack an extra set of clothes and towel. After she finished packing everything she wrapped her backpack with garbage bag so it wouldn't get wet. She grabbed her uniform and put it on. After she went down the kitchen and grabbed some snacks, and walked out the door into the rain. The sky was dark and dull; it looks like it could rain all day. People were all in their homes and there was not one soul on the streets. Except for Sakura.

Sakura is now an ANBU and is very accomplished. No one thought that she could make it, and she proved them all wrong. Sakura usually takes A and S ranked missions, and she hasn't failed one yet. Sakura uses Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, she is also one of the top ninja's. This mission wasn't that important though, it is just a B rank.

She came to a stop at the Konoha gates were her partner was waiting for her.

"Hey Sakura! Are you ready to go? I already have the scroll." The blonde haired ninja said with his huge grin. Seeing him smile like that always make Sakura smile on the worst days. It was one of those days.

"Yeah, let's go Naruto. I want to get back as soon as possible." Sakura said putting down her mask. Naruto said nothing and pulled down his mask also. They jumped into the trees and disappeared into the forest.

I can't believe Tsunade is making me take this mission so close to Ino's birthday! Ino was so pissed off when I told her, she even called me forehead-girl **and** billboard brow. **A lot**. And threw things. She is going to make me regret this for the rest of my life!

I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"Sakura what's up?" Naruto stopped and looked at me. "The last time you sighed like that was over Sasuke." He **laughed**.

_**I can't believe he said that!!**_

_Calm down, he didn't mean it._

_**Oh yeah he did!!! He is getting it!**_

_Be nice! Don't hurt him!!!_

"It's not about Sasuke you idiot!!! I told you I am totally over him!! (I think so anyway.) It is just Ino is so pissed off at me, because I am missing her birthday!!! You idiot!" I should have hit him...

"Whoa, don't kill me Sakura! I didn't really mean it."

"**Really**?"

"I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" Naruto is waving his hands in front of his face.

I just know that he is smiling through that mask. I know it!

"Right." I started jumping from branch to branch with Naruto right behind me.

Naruto thinks I still have feeling for Sasuke. To be honest I don't really know if I do or don't. I think I am. But... God, I am confusing myself. Well at least Naruto is happy. Hinata and him are finally dating and they look so cute together! They are so happy. It is cute when they hold hands and Hinata blushes. I envy them.

I can't tell how late it is because the dark clouds still cover the sky, and the rain is coming down harder than before. We are both soaked to the bone and I am exhausted. In our whole trip so far we only stopped a couple times. We should reach the village tomorrow night.

"Sakura, lets camp here." Naruto said jumping to the ground.

"Ok. Well, we won't get a fire started with all this rain. Everything is soaked."

We took shelter underneath a huge tree and barley any rain could get through all the leaves. It was nice listening to the rain hit the ground and the trees. It was so calming, and yet... Haunting.

"Hum, this tree is going to do a good job of blocking the rain from hitting us. We could actually dry off. Did you bring the food?" He asked me removing his mask.

"Yeah, did you bring blankets?"

"He he, yep! Well I am going to scan the area. Be back soon!" Naruto took off into the trees and was gone.

Before Naruto comes back I want to get changed. So I took off my mask, armor, kunai holster, and hip pouch. Then slipped on some dry clothes. Just a plain red T-shirt and gray sweats. Now I might not get flu. I probably will though with my luck. I put on my kunai holster and hip pouch. Then leaned back against the tree.

On rainy days like these, I can't stop thinking about the past, I wish I could. But I just can't. No matter how hard I try. The thoughts of the past keep coming back. About team 7. The bad memories and the good haunt me. I always wondered what team 7 would have ended up like. if we could have made it all the way. I wish Sasuke didn't leave us. I also wish that I didn't treat him the way I did. I was so pathetic, why did I go all 'fan club girl' on him? Now I feel like such a loser. If I could go back and change things it would probably be absolutely everything. I wonder what would happen if I saw him again? I guess I could kick him for leaving the way he did, but a least he thanked me before he left.

Naruto has been gone for a while now. I wonder what is taking him? He is not usually this long, and it is getting late and the storm is getting worse. I hope he didn't get into any trouble! Why do I always have to baby-sit him? Shouldn't that be Hinata's job now? Well, I guess I should go look for him. The poor idiot is probably lost... That is probably what happened.

I suddenly have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, that I am being watched... If they watched me change I will have to kill them. They probably think I am a weak, pathetic excuse for a ninja! I will show them!!! I will kick all their asses!! HAHA! Wait. What am I talking about I can't sense any chakra... Unless they are really good at hiding there chakra.

So what do you think of my chapter?! Please let me know! Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2: No

Akatsuki

Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update! I am just so stressed out lately. School and lots of other things have been bugging me. Gah! Well whatever. I need more spare time. Well thanks for all the reviews! See yeah!

**Bloody Cherry Blossoms**

Chapter 2

The thunder cracked and lightning flashed, Sakura jumped. It was almost pitch black out now the storm was at its peak. The huge tree that used to give her shelter didn't help anymore; she was pretty much soaked again. Naruto still isn't back. Sakura could barley see five feet in front of her face and that gave her the chills. Along with everything else that was happening. She had to go find Naruto but she still wasn't sure if it is a trap set for her. What if the spy is just Naruto playing a REALLY mean trick?

Sakura thought back to all of the tricks that he has done in the past, there were tons. There was at least one every two days, just to her alone. This has to be a joke. Besides, who would try to kill them for the scroll? The scroll is not that important.

Sakura took the scroll out of her pocket and unraveled it. It was just ingredients to a special healing potion. Nothing that people would kill for. She quickly put it back in her pack and shivered. It was so cold. She decided to close her eyes for a bit.

"_Open my present first Sakura!!" Naruto screamed._

"_She can open any present she wants, and it is going to be my present! Because I am her best friend." Ino said at Sakura's 16th birthday._

"_No way pig! It is going to be my gift!" Naruto yelled._

_Ino was about to hit Naruto when Sakura cut in. _

"_Ok, Guys! Does it really matter?!" Sakura yelled at the two._

_Sakura grabbed the closest one (which was Naruto's) and unwrapped it. Sakura opened the small box and looked in and saw…… Crumbs and a note that said. _

"_Sakura, _

_I owe you a cupcake. _

_From Naruto."_

Sakura jumped up to her feet when she heard a stick crack above the sound of rain hitting the vegetation around her.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Sakura asked the darkness around her hoping for a reply.

None came.

_"Naruto, please be ok... I can't go anywhere with this spy watching me."_

_**Come on!! Who cares at this point?!?!?! Naruto is in trouble and YOU! Need to help him! Come on girl! Get your act together!!!**_

_"Agh! Screw it! I don't care if it is a trap or not! I am going after Naruto!" _

Sakura strapped on her weapons and didn't bother putting on her armor; she was too worried about Naruto to even notice them lying there. Sakura ran in the direction that Naruto left. Sakura couldn't sense his chakra, and that scared her. She tried to look as calm as possible, but on the inside her heart was racing in her chest. She couldn't stand the thought of loosing her last teammate; her best friend. That thought made all her emotions flow to the surface. Tears started flowing down her burning red cheeks, and her eyes were already starting to swell.

She continued on but could not sense Naruto's chakra anywhere. She stopped at a small clearing and stared at a motionless body. Her bright green eyes were wide and her face was as white as snow. Sakura couldn't move. She felt like her entire body had been crushed by a bolder.

"_No………"_

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed running towards him.

She kneeled down beside him. He was lying on his stomach. His back was all torn up and there was blood everywhere. She turned him over and found his face and stomach cut up as well. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and started to tremble, her tears fell down harder than the rain.

_"It's all my fault... I waited to long. I let the spy get to me... It's all my fault."_

"Naruto, you idiot... Why did you... Have to die on me?"

Sakura felt so weak, so pathetic. She lost the one person that she could always turn to, the one that could make her laugh without effort. Naruto always made one of her bad days into one of the best days of her live. She needed him. She would never admit that out loud but she did need him.

She kept thinking about what she would tell Hinata and the others. Hinata would take it the hardest, what could she possibly tell her.

"_Hey Sakura!" Naruto jumped up in front of her._

"_Oh, Naruto, leave me alone I have work to do!" Sakura pushed past him._

"_But Sakura! I need your advice! Tonight is my first date with Hinata and I don't know what to do!'_

_Sakura sighed and turned around._

"_Where were you planning on taking her?" Sakura asked suspiciously._

"_Um…" Naruto put his hand behind his head. "The ramen stand."_

_Sakura literally turned bright red with anger._

"_YOUR TAKING HER TO THE RAMEN STAND!!!" _

_Naruto was quivering in his sandals, and so was everyone else around them. When Sakura saw this she smirked to herself and laughed._

"_Ok, take her to a fancy restaurant uptown, give her flowers and walk her home. A simple first date. And PLEASE wear something nice!"_

"_Wow, thanks Sakura! I never thought of that." Naruto ran off waving back to his friend. "I owe you ramen for this!"_

Sakura's back straightened instantly when she sensed the spy's presence again, but this time she knew his location. Her fury rose and she slowly rose to her feet. She grabbed two kunai out of her pouch and threw them at her target. She heard them hit wood.

She looked around desperately for the spy, Sakura knew that she can't see very well but she still searched anyway. She turned around fast and looked into a pair of blood red eyes.

With one quick movement she was knocked out, lying motionless in the arms of a red eyed spy.

Sakura rubbed her sore eyes and looked around the room. It looked like an old-fashioned jail. Her hands were chained to the wall and she was sitting on the cold ruff floor. She felt horrible. She tried to squirm her hands out of the chains but all she managed to do was cut up her wrists.

_"Where the hell am I? What happened? Was that guy... Sasuke? Did he kill Naruto?! No that can't be true. Damn it! I lost him. I lost Naruto."_ Tears threatened to fall again.

"Your not going to cry are you?" A man spoke from the corner of the room.

Clare and Jaclyn run up randomly

Jaclyn: You killed Naruto!

Clare: You bastard!

Me: I know, I know this story is really depressing. The next story is going to be a happy one! I promise!

Jaclyn and Clare: IT BETTER BE!!

Note: Clare and Jaclyn are my best friends.

And by the way…. Clare's boyfriend, Shaun, wants to be in the story. SHAUN KILLED NARUTO!!!! jkjk!

God, I can't belief I killed Naruto. AGH! I think that I should make a happy story for him to make up for it…… Maybe I will. Yeah I will.

Anyway! Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I know it kind of sucks but give me some slack!

REVIEW PLEASE!

If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.


	3. Chapter 3: Is It Possible?

I'M BACK!!!! You miss me? Probably not. Anyway sorry it took so long to update, things have been hell lately, and I know this chapter isn't that great but bare with me.

**Bloody Cherry Blossoms**

Chapter 3

Sakura slowly lifted her head, barley able to hold it up. She didn't recognize that voice right away, but when she saw those bloody red eyes she knew exactly who it was. He wore a black and red Akatsuki cloak and he had long black hair tied back in a loose ponytail. He was leaning against the stone wall across from her. The one thing that caught her attention was his eyes. Bloody red eyes. She stared into his piercing eyes for only seconds but it seemed like hours. He has killed so many people, including his own family. Probably the most deadly and feared man alive, and lucky for Sakura to be stuck with him. Of course.

"Itachi." Sakura's body tensed automatically with fear, she knew she wouldn't be living for much longer. Besides, why would he keep her alive?

In response his eyes narrowed, but said nothing to her. He just stared. Sakura started to get annoyed more than afraid.

"Why did you kill Naruto?!" Sakura yelled while trying to get free herself, but with no success. He didn't reply to her question, just watched her squirm and try to get her hands free from the chains that kept her back against the wall. She made her wrists worse than they were before and blood started to run down her arms.

Sakura stopped squirming and stared at him with a furious expression, but it slowly faded into a frown. Then she sighed and relaxed a bit, either lost in thought or decided there was no point in having a tantrum. "If you're not going to say anything then just kill me already, don't waste my time." She said bitterly after a few minutes.

There was a long silence; she figured he wasn't going to answer so she sighed again.

"……You were close to my foolish brother and the Kyuubi weren't you?" His voice was emotionless and it almost seemed dead. Still, it was surprising that he knew how to talk at this point.

Sakura was shocked at his question, but she turned away from him. "I was close to Naruto but not Sasuke." Sakura said with ease. "Now that I have answered one of your questions answer one of mine." Sakura's dulled green eyes focused on the floor. She waited a bit to try to put together her next sentence. "Why, did you kill N-Naruto?" She said finally, trying to fight back her tears, but she wasn't doing so well.

He stared at her for a while, finding her nothing but pathetic. Sakura couldn't stop shivering, she was so cold. Her t-shirt and sweat pants were soaked and were sticking to her skin, and her pink hair was sticking to her forehead and neck in strands. Her skin was covered in goosebumps and she was very pale, which made her swollen red eyes stand out. From what Itachi has seen he realized that Sakura and Naruto must have been really close. Then again, he didn't care.

She looked at him and waited for an answer; she sighed and moved so she was sitting cross-legged.

"To get the nine tailed fox." He said finally.

"Well you got what you wanted! Now why am I here?!" Sakura yelled glaring at him.

"…. You know where the nine tails is hiding."

"What? He's inside Naruto, he couldn't have just left!"

"When you saw his body didn't you notice the seal wasn't there?"

Sakura sat there totally stunned.

"_He's right, the cursed seal wasn't there... But where?!"_ Sakura looked down at the floor again and started to drift off in thought, until she remembered. _"Hinata!"_

"_Um….. S-sakura? I k-know you have to get ready for to-to-tomorrow, but I have to t-tell you something." The small navy haired girl said, pushing her two index fingers together._

"_Sure, but make it quick." Sakura said anxiously._

"_Sakura, I'm... l-late..." Hinata's pale cheeks started to burn, but Sakura didn't notice._

"_Yeah well, I'm late too." Sakura started to walk away._

"_W-w-what?!"_

Of course! Why didn't I notice! Hinata's pregnant! I **HAVE** to work on my listening skills………. Focus Sakura! Did the nine tailed fox transfer itself into Naruto's baby? IS THAT POSSIBLE?!?! If so, then Hinata's in trouble. Shit, Itachi's right. I do know, I hate it when I'm right, but I could still be wrong…. Right? But still, I can't chance it.

"Where is it?" Itachi asked me again, this time with a bit of anger.

"I don't know."

**Great one Sakura! That'll throw him off!**

_Shut up._

"Where?"

"Uh…." Oh shit, he's walking towards me now. What's he going to do?

**Come on Sakura think of something!**

_Working on it! Uh..._

"I don't know."

**Sigh**

_Oh you shut up!_

He narrowed his eyes and kneeled down in front of me. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to hit me.

"Open your eyes."

"…N-no."

**That's right Sakura, stutter! Show him how pathetic you are.**

_I'm not pathetic!_

**Oh yeah? Look him in the eyes.**

_No! He could use the Sharingan._

…**. Oh, right. Don't open your eyes.**

_Thanks for the tip._

He grabbed my chin and forced my head up.

"Open them."

I squeezed them tighter, and then he did the same to my chin.

"Now Sakura."

I opened my eyes.

_Oh shit._

**We're going to regret this later. **

It's been a week and Naruto and Sakura aren't back yet, which started panic from their friends. Tsunade gathered up Sakura and Naruto's friends to her office for an announcement. In the room were Kakashi, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, and Lee.

Tsunade was sober for once and looked very serious. That scared everyone. "I guess you know why I called you all here." She said sitting up.

"Has the ANBU squad you sent out found them?!" Ino yelled.

Everyone was silent waiting for Tsunade to say something.

"Well, yes and no." Everyone's eyes widened especially Hinata's and Ino's. Tsunade sighed. "Naruto has been found dead, and Sakura is no where to be found."

Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard. Naruto dead, was hard to believe. He would be too stubborn to die; he would fight off the grim reaper and probably win! No one knew why someone would kidnap Sakura though; she would drive her kidnappers insane before the end of day one.

"That can't be true." Kakashi whispered, he was really concerned for his students.

"No way! Sakura can't be missing!" Ino screamed.

"N-Naruto……." Hinata whispered. She put her face into her hands started cry. Neji saw his cousin's distress and tried to comfort her by pulling her into a hug.

"Not Sakura-chan!! She is a fighting spirit filled with loveliness!" Lee yelled putting his fist in the air.

"Sorry, but it's true." Tsunade replied pouring herself some sake.

"Tsuande-sama, I wish to start searching for Sakura." Kakashi asked with a serious look. "Sakura might still be alive somewhere."

"I will help him!!" Lee screamed and went into the good guy pose.

"So will I." Neji said still consoling Hinata.

Soon enough the entire group was volunteering, they started arguing about who would kill Naruto and kidnapped Sakura. They couldn't really come up with anything.

Tsuande was started to get aggravated with all the yelling. "Everyone, calm down! Kakashi you will start a search party for Sakura, Neji, Ino, Tenten and Shikamaru will go with you." Tsunade said leaning back exhausted. "You will leave tomorrow morning. Dismissed!"

No one moved.

"That means get out!" Tsuande poured herself more sake.

Well, that's chapter 3! But I have some good news! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING NOW!!!!!! SCORE!! Cough But yeah, I have my ideas. But I still would like to get some ideas and comments from you people! Please and thank you! Sorry it took me sooooo long.. lowers head in shame.

http // www . freewebs . com / bloody -cherry- blossoms/

(Take out spaces)

Well duh.


End file.
